A Secret Shame
|type = Side Quest |creatures = |dlc = Thieves Guild }} A Secret Shame is a quest available in . Background Treasure-hunting pirates have disturbed the undead necromancers in Bahraha's Gloom. Now the great seal that kept them trapped has been weakened and the necromancers may soon be free to threaten all of Hew's Bane. Quick walkthrough #Use Spiritcatcher on Salt Catcher Spirits: 0/3 #Use the Amulet to recharge the seal #Talk to Sabileh Walkthrough Sabileh can be found by the Abah's Landing Wayshrine. Speaking to her will show that she is concerned about something, which she can be asked about. :"These are troubling times. When we forget the past, it has a disturbing tendency to rear up behind us and bite us in the arse." ::That's a grim prognosis. "Perhaps, but that doesn't make it less true. Did you know that Prince Hew buried his family's secret shame in his own ancestral tomb? It involved his mad uncle, Magnifico Bahraha, who tried to form a necromantic cult under the prince's very nose." :::And would that have been bad? "Oh, most definitely! Luckily, the prince discovered his uncle's treachery and trapped the necromancers inside the tomb. Priests were gathered to create a great seal to make sure they couldn't escape. Unfortunately, pirates decided to loot the tomb." ::I'll help if I can. What do you need me to do? "You must recharge the great seal. The necromancers are using the pirates' life energy to weaken it. Take my amulet, Spiritcatcher, and use it to capture the unleashed spirits. Then you can use that same energy to repair the seal." Next, she will give the Vestige her amulet. They will then be directed to Bahraha's Gloom, where they will need to capture the spirits and repair the broken seal. Inside, the Vestige will face multiple Bleak Veil enemies. A tunnel further within containing Necrotic Hoarvors and more Bleak Veil members will lead the Vestige into a large cavern containing the ruins of a large building. Within the building there are two bosses, a Mournful Aegis named "The First," and Magnifico Bahraha, as well as Salt Catcher spirits. The next section of Bahraha's Gloom contains more enemies and spirits. After three of spirits have been collected, the Vestige must then use the amulet to recharge the seal. Return to the chamber. There will be one more boss, named "The Covetous Damned" as well as multiple Bleak Veil enemies and a Defiled Aegis. After they are defeated, go through the hallways of the building; this will lead to another chamber containing the Great Seal. Activating this will recharge it. Once this is done, the Vestige must return to Sabileh. Once spoken to, she will say: "I can feel the fractures sealing. You did it, didn't you? The tomb is once more secure?" :I charged the amulet and used its energy to repair the great seal. "Excellent! I just hope no other pirate crews are stupid enough to try to loot the old tomb. I'm glad to have Spiritcatcher back, but I won't see you leave empty handed. Take this as a token of my gratitude for what you have done." The Vestige will then be rewarded with a leveled amount of and the Spiritcatcher amulet, thus completing the quest. Reward *Spiritcatcher – This old amulet appears unadorned and unremarkable. *73–302 Journal ru:Постыдный секрет Category:Thieves Guild: Side Quests